Chapter 2: You are a...
Beyblade: Awake the Curse chapter 2 As Titi was led by the two mafia people to the back room. There sat a bald person wearing sunnies and said “ Titi! Don't waste my time, time is money, I wont repeat what I say!” birdy stayed silence as the Baldy continued “ My Name is James, and I have been given orders that to give you missions to hunt down the Spirit Bladers! To prove that they bey in the parcel is call Crown Clown M:M and you are chosen.” “ so I’m a spirit blader?” Titi asked “ NO! SPIRIT BLADERS IS OUR ENEMY, YOUR A CURSED BLADER!!!” James yelled with fury. “ OK, OK I get it Baldy James” said Titi with a sigh “ care to repeat that?” said James with a deep angry voice Titi stayed silent. Later that night Titi Battled the other bladers as James stood in front of the window and said to the guards “ We must not Let Titi know He's a Spirit Blader, or else our plan will fail!” after a long night Titi finally went home with exhaustion as he arrived near he's house a girl was standing there waiting in in the snow. “where have you been?” said the girl. “ who are you? What do you want from me?” Titi questioned “ can we just go in? You stupid clown!” the girl said while rubbing her hands together. Birdy let the girl in and turned on the heater and made hot chocolate while he was at it. “thanks!” as the girl thanked Birdy for the hot chocolate. “ now I'll explain everything to you” said the girl as she sipped the hot chocolate and she continued “ My name is Gingka, and I am a Spirit Blader, Blader of the Sky!” “Spirit blader?” Birdy asked “ yes,centuries ago when the battle of the good and evil there were 10 legendary spirit bladers and 5 cursed ones, the cursed ones wanted to overrule the gods with an ultimate bey, in order to do that they must defeat the 10 spirit bladers and absorb their energy this war was going nowhere, with each side not giving in until the god from above decided to postpone the war for a hundred years! And let the fight begin once more, which is us.” explained Gingka “ but im not a spirit blader” birdy said “ I’m a cursed blader!” “NO, your not, your bey is one of the Spirit blader's bey, it was stolen by the cursed ones, since they stole it not defeat it, they can only temporarily curse it” said Gingka with excitement. “ well I don't know what your on about but, it's getting late, you can stay here for the night in the guest room, I’m going to sleep” Titi yawned as he went up to he's room. The next morning Titi went downstairs and see Gingka left but breakfast was prepared, Titi ate the dinner while thinking about what Gingka said then to stared at Crown Clown for a while a left for work. Later that night Titi went back to the underground blading, “ I got a misson for you! Defeat Gingka and take her bey. If you do that you'll be rewarded” as James showed him the information and Gingka's photo. Titi was confused he didn't know what to do he accepted without even thinking! Titi went to find Gingka until he come across a grass plain field how he saw Gingka, “ a battle aye? Good idea i'll lift your Curse Light Warrior!” “in” “3” “2” “1” “LET IT RIP!” end of chapter 2 (To Be Continued.) Category:Fanon Story Chapters Category:Beyblade: Awake the Curse